Blood Torn Paths
by PokemontrainerPheobe
Summary: What do you do when it feels like the entire world is against you? For the Hinata sisters, the answer has always been, "Get the fuck up and fight!" But what do you say when the entire world has to rely on you to save them? Torn between their views on the heroes' system the Hinata sisters will be forced to choose: Be a hero or stay neutral. (Rated T for future torture scenes)
1. Chapter 1

A/n: This story is au that takes place right after season 3 of the anime. Nothing from season 4 or the manga after this point will be in this story with a few references such as festivals.

**Chapter 1**

Kayano

The noise of the city echoed through her ears with every step she took. The heat from her pure black cloak was barely enough to warm her, but she forced herself to ignore the cold as she led her group into the city's shadows. She could faintly hear them mumbling to one another as she guided them through the dark alleyways. She took a silent breath as she strained her ears to listen to anything they could pick up.

"Are you sure we can trust them?" One of the dumbasses asked as their footsteps grew heavier and heavier. A harsh slapped echoed against the wall almost immediately after the words were uttered. She cranked her head back slightly to make sure it wasn't an ambush. The group had stopped and chuckled at their companion.

"Quiet you! Don't you know who you're questioning?!" The buffer of the two men grumbled as they came to a stop. She slowed to a stop as well, but several feet away as the gentle drops of water drip from the sturdy buildings. Slow and daunting waiting for their final destination as they walked an unavoidable path.

"I'm sorry sir," the scrawniest of the group frantically apologized as they all met her gaze. One moment cold and the next calculating as they got closer. The buff man whispering something among them that she couldn't be bothered to try and listen. _This mission will be quick and easy. _She thought as she continued walking on ahead. Her vision darkened by her mask as followed the fading scents of blood and sweat through the darkness. It wasn't long until she heard their quick-paced steps. However, she didn't say anything at all to them. Why waste her breath and worry about simple-minded clients? As far as she was concerned they could take of themselves.

"We're almost there. Do you still need my assistance?" She asked through voice modifier. She was grateful that she had recently got it modified to take on a range of voices. She wasn't fazed by the conflicting looks they gave her. She just wanted this job to be over already.

"Yes, can you wait for us behind the bakery?" The buff man asked with an even cold tone. She took in a silent breath relieving in the cold air piercing her lungs as she gave him a simple shrug.

"Okay," she replied as she searched for the scent of flour and sweets. The savory smells made her stomach rumbled as she followed the trail. She shut her eyes as she let her nose lead the way. Her thoughts quickly clouding as she tried to block out the screams. Men, woman, and children screaming with every step she took. Calling out for help. Begging for mercy. Women trying to save their children. The voices becoming so loud that even the gentle drops of rain were barely audible. _I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for your lost._ She thought as she slowly opened her eyes. Even with her blurred vision from the mask, she could still tell that she was getting closer to the bakery, or at least she hoped so.

She stopped at a corner as the familiar scents of her employers mingled with several others including the bakery. All of them familiar, she let out a sigh as she lifted her gaze towards the noise of passing vehicles. Four familiar figures stood tall. Two of them a bit taller than the other two, but the same scent flooded her nose. Blood and herbs. They varied very little from one another but no doubt that these were her allies. _They must've finished their own missions already._ She thought as the sound of a cocked gun soon echoed the alleyway.

"We've got ya cornered. It'd be smart not to try and pull anything stupid," the buff man's familiar chuckle bounced off the alley walls like a spider trickling down its thread. "You're gonna follow our commands or your companion is as good as dead."

She sighed at their stupidity. They clearly didn't know who they were dealing with. She rose her head slightly and met bright amber eyes. Worry and fear filled their pools, but the owner was unwavering. They both knew that she was going to be just fine. "What did you want?" Her voice modifier buzzed as she felt the gun be pressed firmly to her head.

"We want you to work for us and only us. We know that you're Bloodlust. The one who kills both sides, correct?" The dumbass questioned as she could hear the pride growing with each breath he took. "Well unless you want to live another day to keep up your killing spree, I'd suggest you all join us." He added as his group let out a series of hollow and uncertain chuckles.

Just as they quieted down a harsh breeze raced through the alleyway. She craned her head to see how well the group of dumbasses were fairing against the winds. She wasn't too surprised to see them barely able to keep their footing. Her black cape danced with the growing currents as the wind grew harsher and harsher. Her eyes never leaving their bodies as they flew back as she stood tall.

She quickly turned and dashed for the center of the group. Slamming her hand onto one of their faces as she quickly heated up her. The man let out a muffled scream before he went silent. She could feel his blood trickle down her palm like a newly formed river. However, she quickly launched herself towards the rest of the group. Using the blood on her hand, she slashed at the men's faces. Their cries were drowned by the sounds of the gun going off. She jumped high into the air as the men fell to the ground. Once she landed, she quickly closed the distance and used the blood of his fallen comrades to land several harsh blows to his hand before slamming him to the ground with her palm.

"A dumbass like you should've just did your job," she mumbled as the heat in his palm rose quickly before mist surrounded. Not even an audible whimper left his throat, she stood up as she relaxed her shoulders.

"Excellent job as usual," Vampire, the older woman congratulated as she took off her mask.

Just as the others followed in suit, she felt a heavyweight slam into her side and spin her around. "I was worried that you were gonna get hurt!" A relieved voice burst into her ear.

"You worry too much, Inari," she gently replied as she patted Inari's head.

"Can you blame her?" Koga, the wolf-quirk boy, chuckled cooly as he smirked at her with admiration. "Nearly every time we see you you're always sporting some kind of new wounds." He joked as his golden ears flicked.

She ignored him and watched as Vampire searched her for any visible injury as Longevity, a red-haired man with a different mask than the rest, watched with hollow blue eyes. Annoyance flickered through her at her companion's joke. She didn't even want to hear him breathe, let alone talk. However, she grit her teeth as she knew that the asshole did his missions well enough.

A new scent filtered through the musty blood filled air just as she was about to take her own mask off. "Someone's here," she whispered as she motioned towards the growing scent. Silence filled the air like a dead body dropped in the middle of a supermarket. Sudden and startling, however, that wasn't us. We were the scariest thing in these shadows.

"Ah~ I was finally able to catch the Bloodlust in the flesh!" The man rejoiced as he came to a sudden stop. Huffing and puffing as if he ran a marathon. "Please, I'm in need of powerful service!" He begged as he got closer to the group.

"Calm down. What do you want from Bloodlust exactly?" Her blue-skinned companion asked in a bored tone.

"I need test subjects for a quirk amplifier," he answered with a hopeful almost confident look in his eyes. They stared into her soul with such adoration and intensity that it made her swell with pride.

It wasn't long until she felt all eyes on her. She merely gave the man a nod as she ushered Koga in front of her. In which he happily obliged, turning full wolf as the man got to his feet. "Take us to where you plan on doing these experiments," her amplifier buzzed as she climbed on to his back, where he purred with delight.

"Yes, please follow me," the man said enthusiastically as she helped Inari onto Koga's back.

"We will be going now. I'll gather the remains for testing of my own, if you will," Vampire informed as she and Longevity begin to pick up and examine the lifeless cold bodies.

She nodded as the trio followed the man out of the alleyway and into the streets of Musutafu. The man was quick despite having had been exhausted just a few moments ago. When he suddenly stopped in front of a bright window. A cluster of t.v.'s shone brightly through the dim glass as Koga came to a stop as well. She noticed the height of the moon and wanted to hurry these easily distracted dumbasses along, but before she could voice it the man spoke.

"If all goes well, not even the current top heroes nor the future heroes could stop us," he mumbled as his eyes glued onto the t.v.'s.

She craned her neck and glanced at the screen. It was a replay of the U.A. sport's festival. The thought of having such power course through her every vein excited her. She noticed the conflicted heartbeats from Koga and Inari. Both were fast, but something was off. She quickly shook her head and narrowed her eyes. "Hurry up and take us there you fucking mutts," she growled through her amplifier. The two jumped and quickly apologized before dashing off into the night. The wind carrying brushing past like a gentle sea breeze. _This is just another mission. Another simple task by someone who was too cowardly to start it themselves._ She thought as they disappeared into the shadows, working and waiting until the dawn's first rays.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kayano

A gentle shake was enough to wake her. She groaned as she met Inari's amber eyes, "Is it morning already?" She asked with a weak yawn.

Inari chuckled and shook her once again, "Come on sis! You said we need to explore the city today!" Her sister whined as she tugged at her arm.

Kayano wanted to swat her sister away and roll back over. The night was a bit of blur and she honestly wanted to drown herself in the land of dreams. However, she did promise her sister that they would go explore the big hero filled city. She groaned as she sat up and waved the excited girl away. "Fine. Fine. I'm up," she groaned with a loud yawn before getting up and making her way to their shared bathroom. She heard her sister squeal with absolute joy as she raced around the room to get ready. Kayano welcomed the faint warmth that accompanied her the moment she opened the door.

As she began to strip off her sleepwear, she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Besides her arms and face, her body was littered with scars, bruises, and burns. Some new, most old; she hardly wasted anytime looking at herself. In her mind it was pointless, she already knew that she was repulsive. Only valued for her skills in fighting and quirk.

_In our world, you are only appreciated for either your wealth, power, or beauty. You have no value in this world if you don't focus on one of these. It's your choice and you better choose wisely. Cause I'm the only who can make you worth anything to the people who trample on you._

Kayano gritted her teeth and shook her head. _Whose the strong one now?_ She thought bitterly as she walked into the shower. As she let the water run down her body, she tried to focus on anything besides her own thoughts. When another loud yawn escaped her, "The faster we get into the city, the faster we get to come back to bed."

She finished her shower quickly and grabbed the clothes her sister laid out for her. A mostly black sweat suit with the words 'I'm better than you,' on it, along with a dark blue shirt. She didn't waste a single moment getting dressed and quickly left the room after her sister.

"Good morning," the woman at the front desk greeted her as she walked into the lobby.

She ignored her and glanced around the room for her sister. The first floor wasn't crowded but it wasn't spacious by any means. Families and businessmen crowded the area in small groups away from one another. She narrowed her amber eyes as she began searching for her sister. She hated being without her sister for too long.

"Umm… please go away. I'm waiting for my sister-" Inari voice rose up through the crowd, clearly uncomfortable.

"Come on! We can even invite her along! Please just help me out!" The boy begged almost in complete desperation.

Kayano felt annoyance and anger boil within her as she followed the voices. Doing her best to ignore the weird looks that was heading towards their direction. She groaned at the sight in front of her. A guy on his knees with wide puppy dog eyes while Inari looked anything but comfortable or pleased. She quickly went over and grabbed her sister's hand. "Piss off sad shit. She said she was busy,"Kayano growled before dragging her out of the building. To her absolute dismay, the pathetic son of a bitch followed after them.

"Wait! How do you know?!" He called out the two of them burst into a run.

Kayano kept a tight grip on her sister's hand. "I'm sorry sis!" Inari shouted as they made a harsh turn into an alleyway.

"Come on, the faster we lose this whiny dog the better," She said as she pulled Inari ahead of her. Craning her neck she noticed that he was still chasing after them. She let go of her hand and let the wind wrap around her hand. In a blink of an eye, her fist met his stomach and sent him flying into the alley wall. She smirked when she saw how easily he jumped back to his feet. _Fuck running, I guess. But a fight is just as good as any other wake up call! _ She thought as a grin made its way onto her face.

Inari

"Uh oh…" her voice trembled as she realized two things. The first being that she had completely lost her sister. With the second being she was lost in the city. Inari could feel her fear racking through her entire body like a powerful blizzard during the coldest winter. She felt stranded and absolutely alone. The flooded streets made her feel even more isolated. She didn't know what to do! Thoughts raced through her a million a second. Inari tried to pace around to clear her mind.

_Keep calm. As long as we're in the same city, you'll be fine. _She remembered Kayano telling her once, but that wasn't enough to calm her down.

It wasn't until something tapped her shoulder that she slowly came out of her panic. Pressing her hands close to her chest as she felt tears swell in her eyes. When she met the gaze of a green haired boy and a spiky blacked haired woman. "Hey are you okay?" The boy asked calmly as the girl gave her a concerned look. Before she could say anything, they had begun to fade away. Being replaced by nothing but darkness. "Hey!" The man cried out as strong arms held her in place.

_"__Choose. Which one do you want?" Her mother voice echoed as the question dripped from her mouth like poison. _

_"__Just give them to me you crazy bitch!" Her dad shouted with tears streaming down his face. The rain coming down harshly as mother tightened her grip on their shoulders. The pain seared through her shoulder but she didn't flinch as her dad spoke, "I'll take Inari!" He sobbed as he made his way towards her. Yanking her away from her mother and sister, who kept her head down. _

_"__Good, now get the fuck off my property!" Her mother shouted as she pushed Kayano towards their home. 'Wait…' she wished she could voice her want to be with her sister, but her dad picked her up and walked away from them. _

"Midoriya, I think she's waking up," a girl said as Inari held her head.

"Hey are you okay?" The boy known as Midoriya asked as he leaned over her. His green eyes held nothing but concern and worry. He helped her sit up as she looked around.

Inari nodded as she shakily stood up. Her eyes quickly landed on her surroundings as she tried to keep steady deep breathes. "Y-Yeah, this is a park?" She questioned quietly as she turned back to get a better look at the people who helped her.

"That's right. My apologies but may I ask your name?" The girl asked as she and Midoriya stood up as well.

Inari nodded and gave them a timid smile, "My names Hinata Inari but you can call me Inari." She realized that she'd seen their faces before but couldn't put her finger on it. "What's your names?" She asked timidly.

"Sorry about that. My name is Momo Yaoyorozu and this is my friend Midoriya Izuku." Yaoyorozu introduced elegantly with a bow followed by Midoriya. "You're not from around here are you?" She asked with a bright smile despite the hint of worry that took place in her voice.

Inari quickly remembered the predicament that she was in before and felt her whole body go numb. Quickly looking around with worry and panic as she realized that they were no where near where she had collapsed. "My sister! Where is my sister?!" Inari began asking nearly shouting as her vision blurred from sheer fear until she felt a hand clasp her once again.

"Inari you need to calm down," Midoriya ushered with a low and cautious tone.

"But my sister-!" Inari tried to counter as her body began to tremble.

"We can help you look for her, but you need to calm down," Midoriya said calmly with a warm smile.

Inari shakily glanced to Yaoyorozu who simply smiled and nodded. She looked back to Midoriya, "O-Okay," she timidly agreed as she tried to calm herself down. Once she felt like talking without making an absolute fool of herself. "My sister and I are actually identical twins. So, it shouldn't be to hard for you to recognize her," she informed as she began trying to figure out which way they had carried her.

"Do you remember what she was wearing? That may help us a bit more," Yaoyorozu advised as she grabbed her purse.

"A black sweatsuit," Inari said as she followed after Yaoyorozu and Midoriya. She fell in place with the duo as they led the way. "How far did you have to walk to the park?" She asked curiously as she realize that they were quickly approaching the city.

"Barely five minutes or so," Midoriya informed as he quick scanned the area for her sister. "Where did you and your sister spilt up?" He asked as they headed towards the area where she met them.

Inari lowered her head as she clutched her hands into tight fists. "She was helping me get away from a perv and we split up in an alleyway when I let go of her hand," she said as they reached the alleyway. She looked up and into the alleyway. There wasn't any sign of her sister, but she shook her head and began to head into the shadows. She desperately looked for any sign that showed that her sister was okay. _It would be better if there was some sort of sign to where she went. _ She thought as the duo froze in their tracks. Out of instinct, she stopped as well and looked to see what could have frightened them. Her eyes widened at the sight, it was not only the boy from before but several others as well.

"Wh-What happened here?" Midoriya asked in pure shock.

"Who could have done such a thing?" Yaoyorozu asked as she covered her mouth almost in disgust.

Inari forced down a breathe as she realized who may have done this. Examining the scene quickly only confirmed it for her. She thought as she noticed the alleyway was practically drenched in blood. Their blood. But was this blood of the innocent or tainted? _Did Kayano do this? She must've gotten excited about the chance to fight someone again?_

"We need to call the police immediately. Wait Inari, you can't get close!" Midoriya called out as she jumped back to reality.

Inari hadn't even noticed that she had started walking towards the scene. She quickly backed away and went back over to them. "What do we do after we call the police?" She asked quietly as Yaoyorozu called the police.

"They'll come and handle it," Midoriya said calmly as he looked around the spacious alley. "When Yaoyorozu gets off the phone with the police, you should follow her out into the road. It'll be a lot safer for you," Midoriya said as he gave her a reassuring smile.

Inari felt conflicted on what to do. She turned her gaze back to the massive pool of blood that surrounded the fallen bodies. She saw the boy that had been persistent earlier and felt a heavy wave of guilt swell through her.

"Yaoyorozu, take her and go to the main road," Midoriya said once she had gotten off of the phone with the police.

Inari let Yaoyorozu take her hand and lead her back to the main road. _What if they ask me any questions? What if sis gets involved?! _She followed the spiky haired woman as they reached the main road. "Is he going to be okay by himself?" She asked as she looked back towards the alleyway.

Yaoyorozu smiled back at her and nodded. "Of course, we're training to be heroes. He's making sure that no one tampers with the crime scene," she said.

Inari nodded hesitantly as the sound of sirens quickly approached. She leveled out her breathing as more people started gathering around. _Deep breaths Inari!_ She thought as she clutched her shirt desperate to stay calm. Once the police arrived and raced down the alleyway where Midoriya was, more people started to gather around them. _Keep calm Inari! _She thought as clenched her fist harder. Inari jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up she met Yaoyorozu's calm gaze and warm smile.

"Big crowds make you nervous?" She asked.

"Y-yeah," Inari said. "M-my sister usually keeps me calm."

"Of course," Yaoyorozu said as she looked around. "There was a bench over there if you want to get some air."

Inari didn't hesitate to start making her way through the ever growing crowd. Bumping into everyone that tried to get closer to the scene. She couldn't bring herself to look up at the crowd as her vision started to blur. _Stay calm Inari! Just get to the bench and breathe! _She thought desperately. However, it was drowned out by the ever growing ringing noise. It was drowning out every noise around her. She forced herself to keep going. Every bump told her that she was trapped in the crowd. Though now she didn't care. She wanted her sister! She needed her sister! Inari felt the fear rising in her again as two heavy hands landed on her shoulder. She jumped and bolted through the crowd. _Kayano! Kayano where are you?!_ _Please help me!_

"Watch out!" The voice said.

She let out a groan. Pain shot through her arms and stomach as voices surrounded her. Suffocating her. She faintly heard Yaoyorozu calling out for some help. Murmurs were surrounding her. Though the darkness was taking over her, she remembered what Kayano had always told her.

_You're strong enough to live. You'll be just fine._

"Inari!" Midoriya called out.

"Is she okay?!" one of the unfamiliar voices, a girl, asked.

"Midoriya, what happened?!" Another unfamiliar, a boy, asked.

"I'll tell you later! I need to get her on the ambulance," Midoriya said.

Inari groaned again as she felt her body move. Her body burn against Midoriya as he raced towards the paramedics. The breeze cooling her bit by bit as the sirens grew louder.

"Please help her!" Midoriya pleaded as he lifted her up and handed her to someone else.

"Don't worry young man. We got it from here," A familiar voice reassured him. The movement of the vehicle didn't bother her as much as the familiar voice did. Struggling to open her eyes, she felt the woman place a mask over her mouth as she chuckled. "Geez and here I thought you were cautious one of the two."

"V-Vampire…is that you?" Inari asked.

"Yes, now rest and relax," Vampire said as the ambulance left the area.


End file.
